


Luke Smith's explicit adevntures

by Baron (GoldenBaron), GoldenBaron



Series: Luke Smith's slutty adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBaron/pseuds/Baron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBaron/pseuds/GoldenBaron
Summary: Luke was made to be a perfect human but it's fair to say the Bane didn’t quite understand human biology completely, for starters he had no belly button and couldn’t get sick but it turned out they didn’t understand human mating rituals.
Series: Luke Smith's slutty adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678015
Kudos: 17





	1. The Silurian diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done any NSFW in a while so I hope you like it. Each chapter is self contained and will have Alien dicks, rough, mind break, breeding, hypnosis and some planned bad world chapters with specific warning for them.

Now in his early twenties, Luke had been out of university for a while, he started working at U.N.I.T a few months earlier after a request from Kate Stewart herself. He had been reluctant at first but after a while he agreed to head up the new Meeting department meant to act “similar to the Men in Black, only real” establish contact with aliens on earth and help keep them secret, help them or stop them. It had been rather dull so far, mostly peaceful or wanting help to get home, a lot more than Luke had expected, to the point he had a large group waiting for him before they could go any further in staying on Earth or receiving help.

* * *

Not officially alien in origin, very much terrestrial. There had been numerous agreements made between U.N.I.T or Torchwood and the various pockets of sleeping Silurians being awoken by human activity so to see them on the list for a meeting wasn’t too surprising, he barely looked up from his clipboard as he entered the room, the door deadlocking behind him. The Silurian was sitting at the small desk in the room, he was dressed in ornate clothing, some kind of upper class part of the Silurian hierarchy but he looked younger than most of the Silurians he’d dealt with before. Glancing again at the notes he read how this particular group had been disturbed by mining operations in Germany and subsequently the area had been put under U.N.I.T command and a representative requested for talks, Luke flipped a switch on the wall before turning to sit opposite the Silurian. 

“What did you do?” the Silurian asked, glancing around the room 

“It’s an instant translator, all rooms have them, makes these things easier. I must say you’re quite young for a Silurian representative”

The Silurian smirked, leaning back in his seat “The elders thought a younger, more able bodied Silurian would be best for such a long trip, this way if anyone here tried anything, killing them would be easier” as if to make a point the Silurian licked it’s long tongue out swirling it in the air inches from Luke’s face.

Luke smiled back, suppressing a thought before leaning forward “Rest assured there will be no harm, U.N.I.T has changed since the first encounter with Silurians, we’re all about coexistence now”

The Silurian didn’t look like it believed him but that was understandable, it eyed Luke up and down suspiciously before his eyes darted around the room again

Luke stood up slowly his arms raised to show no harm “Anything I can do to prove it, just ask”

The Silurian was staring at him now “No clothes, I want to see you have no weapons”

Luke bit his lip, restraining a small smile as he pulled off his shirt and slowly pulled down his pants, his cock popping out eagerly, already hard at the thought of being naked in front of others.

The Silurian stared at Luke’s cock, gulping slightly, his tongue flicking out for a brief moment before standing up himself and barking another order “on the desk”

Luke was trying really hard not to smile giddily as he lay down on the table, he felt the Silurian move behind him, looking back he saw the Silurian pull its own cock out from beneath its clothes, it was huge. Luke took pride in his own being 10 inches but this one was at least 15, maybe even 20. 

The Silurian grabbed onto Luke’s legs and spread them using silk fabric from its clothing to tie his legs to the table before moving to the front and tieing Luke’s arms in a similar manner. Now standing before his face Luke could marvel at the cock before him, it was definitely massive, it bulged near the top and again at the bottom with small ridges along its entire length, he could feel his own dick twitch and leak pre-cum as he stared at it, he saw the Silurian smirk before giving a new order “Open”

Luke opened his mouth as wide as possible and immediately his entire mouth and throat were filled with the Silurian cock, he felt it move slightly as his tongue instinctively began to lick all that it could reach, the Silurian moved its hand to grip Luke’s hair before he began to thrust in and out of Luke’s throat each thrust seeming to go even deeper than the one before. The Silurian was beginning to moan, louder and louder with each thrust. After a few minutes he could feel the Silurian cock beginning to shudder, the grip on his hair getting tighter and tighter before he felt the Silurian begin to unload what felt like buckets of cum straight down his throat, Luke moaning into it as the Silurian gave a few final thrusts before slowly pulling out of Luke’s mouth. Luke stared at the cock again, still twitching and standing tall in front of him “clean it” the Silurian said and Luke began to eagerly lick up the cum still on the Silurians cock enjoying the sounds as the Silurian moaned more before abruptly pulling away and walking to the other end of the table. 

As soon as the Silurian reached the other end he felt something cold on his bare cheeks, slithering along them occasionally flirting with his hole, it was that damned tongue and he needed it “Please…” he begged. 

He heard the Silurian smirk before feeling the tongue bury its way inside his ass, worming its way through his insides sending shockwaves through his body, he felt his own cock twitching before cumming all over the table as he did he felt the tongue slowly retract from him before a smack rang out across the room sending more shockwaves through his body. “Naughty…” the Silurian purred “You’re not allowed to do that, I’ll have to make sure you’re properly punished” 

Luke then felt the Silurian begin to push the tip of its cock inside, making him moan out loudly as it pushed deeper inside making its way through him, hitting every sensitive spot it could each time causing another stream of cum to spurt out of his own dick, finally the Silurians tongue was at his mouth worming it’s way in as the thrusting began, harsher now than it had been with his throat and as such felt even better than before, the Silurian was digging into him now, its hands gripping him tightly as the pace became more aggressive making Luke moan even louder begging for more of it. 

Finally the Silurian tongue pulled back as Luke begged for even more, the pace had slowed down now and became more erratic, the same twitching as before felt deep inside of him, The Silurian growled “so needy” before it released sending cum surging through Luke’s entire body filling him almost instantly and causing his own cock to cum even harder and even more than it had before. Finally he felt the Silurian slowly pull out and begin to untie Luke before throwing him his clothes 

“Put them on”

Luke did as he was ordered, cum still leaking from inside him before staring at the table, now covered in cum both his own and the Silurians. The Silurian himself was back in the chair, his cock gone from view “Clean the table”

Luke eagerly lapped up the cum off the table swallowing it all with pride noting several times how the Silurian seemed to be licking his lips as he watched. Finally with the table clear, the Silurian stood up and grabbed Luke in close, grabbing onto Luke’s ass and pushing slightly on his still dripping hole 

“You can say we reached an agreement today, a shame it's only once. You’d make a wonderful breeder, maybe even my private one.”

Luke blushed as the Silurian pulled away licking the cum off it’s finger “Although if you ever feel the desire to just be eternally bred, you know where we are” the Silurian then leaned in and kissed Luke, it’s tongue making its way inside him again, they stood there in embrace for a while before the Silurian pulled away “the door”

Luke stood there for a moment drinking it all in before snapping back to reality, he rushed over and opened the door. As the Silurian began to leave he turned again to face Luke “do consider, I hate to waste such prime breeding stock as yourself” before walking away leaving Luke to walk back to his desk alone, still full of Silurian seed.


	2. The Ice Warrior cummeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice warrior remains are common in glaciers or the poles, this particular one seems modified for an unknown purpose

The suit looked similar to other Ice Warrior suits, scaled, thick, green and meant to be able to withstand anything. No member of U.N.I.T would bat an eyelid at it if not for the large tanks on the back most peculiar was the lack of any body found near the suit. Usually the Ice warrior would remain inside, their long thin body at risk from all manner of weapons even simple stone tools used by the humans they would have encountered would have easily killed one of them, It was for these peculiar reasons that U.N.I.T had summoned their best minds each one had spent days, weeks even months attempting to unlock its secrets, now Luke had been called to give his own personal opinion on the matter having dealt with Ice warriors and similar alien creatures before. He’d arrived early that day and spent the entire day observing the suit, prodding and poking the various wires that connected the tanks to the suit eventually he fell back into the lone chair exhausted, everyone had gone home by now, he supposed he should pack his things and see if Mr. Smith or K-9 could come up with some kind of explanation. He gathered his things and as he threw his scarf back around a faint click was heard from the suit. 

Turning suddenly, Luke watched as the suit began to move, various lights flashing from within and a small green one flickering on at the neck of the suit, rushing back over Luke glimpsed inside to stare as the interior whirred and booted up wondering why it suddenly awoke “Ah...there you are” a voice came from the vent above followed by a large crash and the world for Luke went dark.

* * *

When Luke came back around he found himself in the chair again, the suit now holding an Ice warrior towered over him

“Good, the human is awake” the Ice warrior brought up its arm and began to fiddle with a series of dials before watching as the suits arm morphed into a cylindrical shape a large open hole at the end “The mission will continue” 

Luke raised his voice to protest only for the Ice warriors other hand to glamp across his mouth “consent is not needed, human seed extraction will begin”

The now cylindrical arm began to twist as it moved towards Luke’s groin, he jerked wildly only to feel cold metal clamp his legs and arms to the chair. The arm began to tear away at his clothes before stopping before his skin

“The human must be erect” the Ice warrior said as Luke felt a warm liquid run down his throat, the hand pulled back from his mouth, Luke spluttering “What did you do”

“A mild numbing agent, our research indicated that pressure applied to the male prostate assists in erection” another tendril wormed its way towards Luke pushing its way through his clothes towards his ass

“N..no” Luke protested feebly, his mind going numb, he knew he had to leave but this was right, this felt normal...but it wasn’t or maybe it could be. He began to relax as the tendril wormed its way inside him, testing every point of hime to find where he was most sensitive

“Erection achieved, commence milking procedure” Luke’s dick was now fully erect, he hardly tried to resist as the Ice warrior moved to cover the entire length of him. The light on the suits neck turned yellow as it began to pump Luke, shivers sent through his body, he could feel himself already on edge any pre immediately sucked away to the tanks on the Ice warriors suit 

“Wh..why” Luke asked, his mind a foggy mess, he wanted to just relax, let it happen, who cared about the world when he was in heaven but he also knew it was wrong, who knew why they needed his cum, why they had come here in the first place. 

“Human seed, Martian seed. Two alpha species combined, an unstoppable and obedient army to conquer the galaxy”

Luke went to argue but all that came from his mouth was a weak moan as the suction increased, he could feel smaller tendrils inside lightly touching him, finding every sensitive part and staying there making him cum deeper and deeper, the tanks filling more and more with each load he shot. Inside him the tendril was now thrusting deeper and beginning to vibrate at various speeds making his body arch and move with each load he fired. 

It felt like hours, his body ached but he couldn’t stop cumming, part of his biology meant he could never run out of cum but this was putting him to the test. Inside him the tendril had moved everywhere it could reach and was now vibrating hard against every sensitive spot, his mind was a fog of pleasure all he could muster from his mouth was even more slutty moans as he released load after load into the tanks. Finally his mind began to clear, whatever the Ice warrior had given jim had begun to wear thin,he felt sleepy now, his head dropping as he saw the light on the neck turn red. Instantly the vibrations stopped, the clamps holding him up gave way as he fell to the floor in a heap. The tendril slowly pulling out of him leaving him feeling empty already missing it inside him. His dick flopped uselessly on the floor, cum still leaking from it. The Ice warrior began to check more dials before jettisoning the suction device 

“Your seed will serve us well human, you will be remembered when earth falls” The Ice warrior began to fade away in a short range teleport, watching with glee as Luke still regaining his senses began to lick any remaining cum from the suction device. He’d learnt a lot after all from the suit, like how he was really meant for this life, to be serving a superior being in such a capacity, he had found his true calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its shorter than the previous chapter but I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment on what alien Luke should meet next or how else he might serve them and their every need.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter @lewdbaron1 for polls and updates on what's (and who is) to cum in the future


	3. Another wavelength

Luke didn’t mind field work, it was a nice change of pace and reminded him of his younger days back home on Bannerman road with his friends, he sighed in the back of the truck. He stared out the back at the Scottish countryside, always breathtaking to look at and so much history waiting to be unlocked. The soldiers on either side didn’t seem too bothered about the views as they were about the state of the track they were now bumbling along.

The truck passed into an old courtyard and the men began to file out, as Luke leapt down he stared at the old building, it was easily 17th maybe even 16th century or at least the core was, there were parts even older and parts clearly more modern in design.

“Dr Smith” 

Luke turned to see the commanding officer striding towards him, arm outstretched “Marvelous place, isn’t it?” Luke nodded in response “Yes, a long history here, of course Queen Victoria herself stayed here, please follow me” The general gestured towards one of the more modern looking buildings. Inside was full of computers and observation equipment. “We don’t know what kind of shit they left behind, which is why you and the soldiers are here. You have extensive experience dealing with any alien life, smartest guy on the U.N.I.T payroll”

“Not the Doctor?”

“I said on the payroll, if we paid him, how many years back pay would he want” the general laughed at his own joke before returning to the screens “Aye, Torchwood left us a hell of a mess when they shut down. I don’t even know why they own this crummy estate in the middle of nowhere”

“Sentimental reasons?” Luke pondered

“Like that immortal was sentimental”

“You’d be surprised general”

The general ignored him and returned to the screens “You’ll find a room set up for you on the third floor, don’t worry, no cameras there, already checked that floor” he pointed at some stairs on one of the monitors “Rest well, Dr Smith. Let's hope Torchwood estate is just a sentimental leftover like you said”

* * *

The room wasn’t much, all the old furniture was pushed against the wall and a small cot had been set up in a corner. He sat on the cot and began to look around the room, it needed a good clean, cobwebs and dust were everywhere, he wouldn’t be surprised if mice or rats made the walls their home. There was no sign of anything alien, he theorized that maybe it was just used in Torchwood's early days and hadn’t seen any real alien activity since they moved out to Cardiff and it had purely been kept for sentimental reasons. But that didn’t explain the more modern building attached, something had to be here but what and where. He stayed there, sitting and contemplating it long after the sun had set and the moon risen to take its place, his eyes had finally begun to droop snapping him back to reality when a noise caught his attention from the room above, having spent a lifetime ignoring obvious signs not to go near a strange noise, he went towards the strange noise.

The upstairs has fully ransacked, furniture and equipment thrown all over the place. Luke sighed, he’d have to write a complaint about this to HQ, this was hardly uniform and a mystery how they expected to find anything when they were throwing it around the place like this. He was all set to leave again when the noise came again, this time from another room off to the side. Luke was cautious and opened the door slowly, he couldn’t see anything inside past the furniture thrown around. He stepped inside the room, it was circular in shape with a single large window, it might have been an observatory once but now it was empty, there must have been some furniture set up along the edge of the room but the purpose was unknown, was it to observe something maybe? He moved away from the door and towards the centre of the room, admiring the wooden carvings and painted pattern laid out on the floor and walls, he leaned forward to inspect the walls. As he reached the wall, the door behind him closed and Luke heard a lock, he turned swiftly and saw a cloaked figure. The figures body was twitching and pained noises emerged from beneath the cloak

“C..can I help you? I’m not armed, just here to help if I can”

The figure fell now to its knees, the legs buckled and stretched out. Luke felt himself becoming sick as he watched turning away from the sight before him, it meant he was unprepared when something large grabbed his throat and pinned him to the wall, Luke scrambled battering against the chest before the grip loosened, he spluttered and gasped madly and his eyes began to adjust again allowing him to see what had him pinned. It could only be described as a werewolf but he knew that wasn’t right, he’d read the files on Torchwood estate. This was a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform but werewolf was easier to say in a hurry. Even so this one wasn’t fully formed, it was younger, more humanoid in shape than the one he’d read about, had the old Torchwood regime been experimenting on a hybrid? Not that it mattered now, he felt the creature eyeing him up. Luke expected that this would be it, he’d survived so much before but he’d get killed by a werewolf but it didn’t seem too interested in killing him, no this one looked more...lustful. If Luke had any doubt they quickly vanished when the creature tore away his pants and began to move Luke more against the wall.

Luke looked down, unsure what he would see, it looked human enough but the base bulged in a knot making Luke nervous at the sight but if he was nervous, his body surely wasn’t with how he felt his cock quickly harden and his body loosen up in preparation, maybe he really was meant for this. He felt the creature push its way inside Luke who instinctively moaned as it reached deeper and deeper inside him.

His cock had begun to leak before even a quarter was inside, looking down the creature was starting to move harder now determined to get more inside of him. 

Luke felt full already, the tip already starting to leave a bulge inside him, Luke’s mind started to blank under the pleasure as his stomach had bulged to proportions he’d never even imagined, he felt the knot now pressing against him stretching him further and further apart as it pushed inside already leaking cum inside Luke and filling him even more than the dick, he could feel his stomach already full to burst before finally he felt the knot inside him, causing Luke to release a massive moan that echoed through the room that just made the creature slam into Luke even harder, his whole body on fire, sending shockwaves through his body, his mind filling with thoughts of more cock and cum, it was all he could think about, being this full was perhaps the best feeling he had ever had, he forgot that there were others in the building, all he wanted was more. The cum filling him more and more being able to feel it rushing around his body just made everything feel good and well, there was no need for anything else, just this cock. 

The sun rose, shining through the window bringing Luke back to his senses, he was lying on the floor now, the creature had long gone. Looking down he saw his stomach still bulging and full of cum, he could feel it moving around, touching his stomach sending shivers through his body making him cum onto the floor. His mind slowly began to return more as he made his way back to his room, cum leaking from inside him. Finally reaching his cot, Luke flopped onto the cot, allowing the cum to flow from within him, there was something here but maybe he wouldn’t mention this...afterall the location was nice and it would make a fantastic home for whenever he needed it, his mind remained pre-occupied entirely with the wonderful feeling he craved again so soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one, there's one more chapters to go after this. You can leave any suggestions in the comments and you can reach me at my twitter @lewdbaron1


	4. This is home now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's had an interesting few months but he keeps coming back to one time...

It was late and the storm outside was fierce, Luke never dreamed but he remembered everything. He was sitting in his bed, his hand wrapped around his cock as he jerked it in rapid succession remembering every detail on that day with the Silurian. His mind had been filled with that day for weeks now, it distracted him constantly, he had more breaks at work in the last few weeks than any time before, each time he’d sit in the bathroom stalls and just pleasure himself to the memory, remembering how nice it felt, how good it was to be ordered, to be feel owned to think of nothing but that cock inside him and all that cum so deep inside of him, just the memory made him release streams of cum all over his bedsheets and up the wall. He fell back panting, the words of the Silurian running through his mind “if you ever feel the desire to just be eternally bred, you know where we are” he had that desire now in droves, he wanted nothing more, to just be used constantly, to forget everything and just feel pleasure. He smiled at the thought, his cock already hard again from the mere mental image.

* * *

It didn’t take much, saying he needed a holiday was the best way to leave U.N.I.T they had even agreed with him, said he was looking distracted recently and maybe needed that time off to clear his head. Not that his head was that clear, he hadn’t lost his boner for days now, all his thoughts filled with what his future was, he had spare pants at all times in case the imagery made him cum all over again, the entire flight was agony, he wished he could tell them he was coming but there was no way yet. As soon as the plane landed he was gone, he took a taxi to the nearest village to the mine and now he was so close, his entire mind was focused on getting there, without even stopping he walked through the forest nearby before he came across the mine. 

The original company had abandoned it and a small U.N.I.T group was set up just outside the entrance. He couldn’t be seen, he knew that much, maybe there was another entrance, another way into his new life. The rest of the day he spent skulking around the mine, looking at the rocks, seeking any entrance in. Nightfall and he saw it, a way inside. A lone guard was all that was left, he was young for a guard probably not had all the resistance training, that was good.

Luke wandered up to the guard, his U.N.I.T ID in hand, the guard looked at it before replying “I’m sorry Dr Smith, no one goes in”

Luke smiled warmly “I won’t tell if you don’t”

The guard shook his head again, his face looked red in the moonlight and Luke could see an erection building “I..I cannot”

Luke took the opportunity and leaned in, kissing the young man deeply. The guard dropped his weapon and pushed Luke against the wall now aggressively touching him everywhere. Luke grabbed the guards pants and began to pull them down releasing the guards cock to the night air, the guard gasped as Luke fell to his knees and immediately shoved the whole of the Guards cock deep into his throat feeling pre leaking already. Luke licked up and down the shaft, bobbing his head with each lick going from the tip and back to the balls with each move, he knew the guard was close, so was he but Luke couldn’t cum, not to a human, not anymore, not now he belonged elsewhere. He moved inserting two fingers into the guards hole, moving to find where he was weakest. As soon as the point was found, Luke mercilessly hammered on it, causing the guard to moan loudly and shoot load and load down Luke’s throat, Luke swallowed it all and continued on milking the guard dry of everything he had before finally pulling back his own cock screaming to cum but Luke would not let it. The guard sighed and fell to the ground panting, exhausted, too tired to even tell Luke to stop as he entered the mine leaving humanity behind.

The mine system went on for miles but Luke had memorised the map U.N.I.T owned, he knew what he was doing, where he was going, who he was going to.The dirt didn’t look any special but as he stepped onto it, he began to sink into the earth, his mind was now clear, he was going to his new home. 

* * *

He emerged in a pod deep below the earth, he was calm after all why would he struggle when he was so close to his true calling. Some warriors arrived, they looked at him before moving the pod, he was wheeled along a series of corridors before arriving in a large room, at one end sat a throne. He could see a large Silurian on it flanked by guards and a younger Silurian, the pod opened and Luke fell out onto all fours

“Look my son, it is as I promised you, you will have your toy” the one on the throne was speaking to the younger one next to him

“You were right father, humans can’t resist”

“Certainly not, go, take your toy and do what it is you do”

Luke was pulled up by two guards who quickly attached a collar onto him handing the leash to the young Silurian. The guards bowed “my prince” they muttered but Luke didn’t hear, his mind was focused purely on the young Silurian. He had been in love before but this was morem, this was belonging. He eagerly followed as the Prince brought him up stairs into a large gilded room.

“Take off the clothes” the Prince ordered and Luke was more than happy to obey

“You know...I almost thought you wouldn’t come for me, that you didn’t want me even after being so obedient before”

Luke protested “My mind was not clear, I could not see my true calling, to be yours” Luke bowed at that, his cock now exposed, twitching and leaking onto the floor

“You will make a good slave, here” the prince threw Luke his old scarf “I kept it...after last time, I enjoyed your scent, it kept me comfortable, reassured me you’d also come here.” The prince then slid Luke a thin skimpy outfit and ordered him to dress, it covered only his nipples and his cock and even that was at a stretch but that was ok, he was here now for his master. He watched excited as his master tied the leash to the bed and ordered Luke onto it. The bed was more comfortable than Luke expected and he felt himself melt into it as he watched his master undress before him

“From no one, you wear only those items or nothing at all, you follow me everywhere and if I want you to suck my cock, ride it, eat my ass or anything else, you do it” the prince stroked Luke’s hair and cheek “I do love you, you know. The moment I saw you in that room, I was besotted by your looks and how you handled yourself” The prince leaned in and kissed Luke, the two sharing one another for what felt like an age and yet also so short before the prince pulled back, his cock quickly moving to Luke’s mouth “I’m going to claim you, to show you’re mine”

The silurian cock tasted better than before, it felt like it went deeper than before and he wanted more, Luke forced more and more down his throat enjoying the moans of the prince as his mind filled more and more with only wanting to serve him to be his in everything,to be his trophy to show to all others. The prince was close, he knew it when the Prince sharply pulled back, leaving Luke begging for it. Luke eagerly turned, spreading himself to allow the Prince an easy access. The prince gently kissed Luke along his body before slamming inside him causing Luke to moan in pleasure, his body on fire, his cock ready to explode but he couldn’t, no he couldn’t, only at his master's command could he do such a thing. He felt the prince release filling his stomach and again and again. Luke was loving it, this was his calling now, just to be used, to be at the beckon call of his one true love.

Finally the prince withdrew, kissing Luke’s body again before he looked at Luke’s cock “A good master, always rewards his slaves, you may suck yourself but no drop is to be wasted”

Luke had sucked himself off before, he was certainly flexible enough for it and so he eagerly did so, taking his length his gusto, he had to impress his master or he may never get that cock he so craved again. It didn’t take him long, his own cum shooting down his throat to join his masters inside him, he swallowed it, licked his own shaft to clean it all before falling to his knees before his master

“Such a good slave, I will enjoy breeding you” the prince kissed Luke again, tasting Luke’s cum as he did so, Luke was gone now, his mind focused only on his master before him and the chance of getting to serve him again, to be bred by him endlessly.

* * *

  
  


Luke was content, he liked not wearing much, he liked his new home and how all the male Silurians had given him a warm welcome but most of all he liked this. Sitting by his master's throne, head resting on their lap, happily and eagerly at hand should his master become bored of the meeting and need his bride to distract him, he’d even heard talk of more public use, he liked that, he liked the idea, all those cocks to serve but he knew as he would always know that he belonged to the prince for he was his now and forever

* * *

EXTRA PROLOGUE (WARNING MPREG) written for a very wonderful friend and amazing artist

Months passed since Luke descended beneath, his days spent pleasuring his new master, his husband. He enjoyed it, sitting there moaning loudly as his master rammed their cock deep inside him, their tongue playing with his body touching every sensitive area it could reach sending him to a sex fuelled daze, each night he was left cuddling his master in a warm embrace, cum leaking from his ass as he lay there his mind forever left enjoying every moment, he felt at home, like he belonged there with him as his slave, his wife, his…breeding stock. Deep within Luke his DNA mutated, his body adapted to the nightly filling of cum until he noticed it. He grew a bump in his stomach, a diagnosis was run and revealed the truth, Luke really was a breeding stock, he was pregnant. Even this did not stop the nightly fun, each day that passed he only craved more, every waking hour was filled with thoughts of his masters cock inside him, he'd spend entire meetings with his cock in his throat licking it completely, never allowing it to dry, he allowed his master to do whatever he wished, chain him to a wall, spank him, insert all manner of strange toys and it all felt wonderful, not even having a child was anything, Luke had his purpose, he loved it, he needed it, his mind forgot all that came before the descent, his only job now was to worship his master, to take his cock whenever he wished, to spend entire days being filled with cum to produce more royal offspring, Luke was his masters and his master loved him dearly, all gifts given for Luke was his, his wife and mother to their many many children who in time would take their own turn at having Luke worship their cocks, Luke was now and forever a sex slave to his new family, a wife, a mother and their cumdump for all time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, there was meant to be another chapter but I have decided to use that idea in the next set of one shots which have a distinctly...'bad' feel for the world. I'll take a while to work on those and make sure they're the best they can be so for updates and news on what I'm making next, follow me on my twitter @lewdbaron1


End file.
